Keep Drawing, Takane!
by Kinsenka
Summary: Takane selalu menjadi bintang dalam pelajaran kesenian, karena kemampuan menggambar manganya. Namun saat pesaing lain hadir, Keteguhan Takane untuk terus menggambar goyah. Tak seorangpun boleh mengalahkannya. warning: ide cerita sangat kekanak - kanakan


Tetaplah Menggambar Takane!

Untuk bisa menghargai seseorang

* * *

A Kagerou Project Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

Rate : K

A/N : Ini karya paling kekanak-kanakkan yang pernah kutulis, diadaptasi dari pengalamanku sewaktu kanak - kanak. Rate-nya dikatakan K karena lebih cocok dibaca anak - anak TK atau SD (LOL).

Ada satu hal keahlian yang dapat kubanggakan saat itu di mana tidak ada orang yang bisa menyamaiku—Aku bisa menggambar kartun dengan bagus mirip seperti kartun di komik – komik. Aku suka sekali ketika teman – temanku memuji gambarku yang terlihat seperti gambaran tangan orang dewasa di saat kami semua hanya para siswa SD yang masih kecil. Pak guru pun juga begitu. Di setiap pelajaran kesenian kelas kami membuat sebuah _adat_ untuk beberapa karya terbaik akan dipajang di majalah dinding kelas dan karyaku selalu tertempel rutin tiap minggunya.

Aku suka memiliki sebuah tempat di mana aku bisa bersinar sendirian. Di majalah dinding minggu itu gambar _Sakura Momoko-_ ku terpajang di antara dua gambar dua gunung dan sawah milik siswa lain. Tetapi tidak dengan minggu berikutnya. Hanya ada satu gambar tentang dua gunung dan sawah di sana. Sisanya adalah gambar kartun milikku dan gambar yang terlihat seperti hanya coretan pensil suram milik orang lain.

"Waah... gambarnya Haruka mirip orang betulan! Keren!"

Kali ini aku banyak mendengar pujian tentang Haruka—teman sekelasku yang menggambar muka aneh yang hanya berwarna abu – abu itu. Tidak kudengar seseorang menyebut namaku.

"Wah...wah... Takane kayaknya bakal kegeser nih sama Haruka."

Yah ada yang menyebut namaku meskipun dalam konteks yang menyebalkan.

Haruka itu teman satu kelasku. Dia anak laki – laki kurus kecil yang suka bermain dengan anak perempuan. Seingatku gambarnya tidak pernah terlihat di majalah dinding. Tapi kali ini dia mendadak melesat seperti roket.

Mengesampingkan perasaan kesalku karena dengki ini. Gambarnya kali ini sebenarnya secara objektif jauh luar biasa di atasku. Tentu saja! Gambar milikku hanya kartun tapi anak itu dapat menggambar realis. Di kertasnya tertulis Kaa-chan—meskipun agak tidak jelas kanjinya. Tanpa membaca tulisannya pun aku sudah tau itu ibunya—sial, mirip sekali.

Jam pelajaran Kesenian telah usai dan semua murid pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Dan sebelum pulang Pak Tateyama menyuruh seluruh anak di kelas 5 untuk mengumpulkan buku gambarnya di depan kelas.

"Pak, Tateyama! Maaf tapi buku gambar Takane begini..." Aku menunjukkan buku gambarku yang hanya tinggal sampul dan segelintir kertas. Tentu saja karena isinya sering disobek dan ditempel di majalah dinding.

"Oh, ya... bapak punya semua gambar Takane di ruang guru. Jadi Takane nggak usah ngumpulin."

Tak sengaja aku melihat siswa terakhir yang maju ngumpulkan bukunya. Itu Haruka, dan aku iseng langsung menyabet buku gambarnya.

Isi dari bukunya mengejutkan!

Mulai dari halaman satu sampai halaman minggu kemarin terisi dengan gambar – gambar kartun yang persis seperti milikku meskipun benar – benar berantakan. Aku menaruhnya di tumpukkan buku gambar lain tanpa bicara atau berekspresi apapun.

"Kenapa Takane?"

Tidak!

Kenapa dia...

Meniru semua gambarku selama ini? Lalu tiba – tiba datang dengan gambar segitu ajaib bagusnya hari ini. Aku jengkel! Rasanya seperti dimata – matai kemudian diserang mendadak. Apa selama ini dia mencoba ingin mempelajari gaya gambarku kemudian menggoyahkan posisiku? Perasaan apa ini ya? Seperti ada seseorang yang menantang seorang penguasa di wilayahnya. Ia sedang mengusikku.

* * *

Jumat berikutnya pelajaran kesenian datang lagi. Tetapi aku tidak sesemangat sebelumnya. Dan hari ini aku lupa membawa pensil warna. Yah, itu mungkin tidak masalah karena aku bisa meminjam dari teman yang lain.

"Boleh, pinjam punyaku. Tapi cuma satu warna aja!" Kata Kano ketika aku meminjam kepadanya. Mending tidak usah, dasar nggak ikhlas! Masih banyak murid lain yang mau meminjamkannya kepadaku.

Sekilas aku melirik ke bangkunya Haruka, Dia belum memulai melainkan hanya mengobrak abrik tasnya mencari sesuatu. Berapa detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku gambar birunya yang biasa dan membukanya. Ternyata di sana ada gambar khas realis yang lain meskipun baru setengah jadi. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulaporkan pada pak guru.

"Pak Tateyama, Haruka udah gambar dari rumah tuh!"

"Haruka, harusnya gambar untuk pelajaran kesenian hanya digambar pas jam kesenian kecuali bapak suruh kamu ngerjain di rumah." Ujar pak guru pada Haruka.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan membuka halaman lain yang masih kosong. Nah, dengan ini Haruka sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan mahakaryanya itu lagi. Lagi pula itu kan curang karena waktu pengerjaannya yang lebih lama dari pada kami semua karena dikerjakan di rumah.

Tapi aku merasakan tatapan aneh dari banyak orang di sekitarku. Teman – temanku, kenapa mereka memaang wajah yang mengerikan itu kepadaku? Sudahlah, aku hanya perlu melanjutkan gambarku.

"Takane, maaf! Kuningnya mau kupakai!" kata Tsubomi saat pensil warna kuningnya akan kupakai. Aku diam sebentar memikirkan warna selain kuning yang kubutuhkan. Oke, aku mau mengambil warna merah saja. Namun Ia buru – buru mengambil pensil merah. Sekali lagi tidak masalah, tadi aku memang butuh kuning tapi pensil kuningnya direbut lebih dulu oleh orang lain.

Firasatku buruk tentang sikap teman – teman yang aneh. Mungkinkah ada kaitannya dengan aduanku kepada pak guru tadi?.

Sampai bel pulang berbunyi gambarku tidak selesai. Di majalah dinding sekarang terpasang gambar kucing realis, gambar bunga dan gambar gunung. Posisi teratasnya adalah Haruka.

* * *

Sejak itu aku tidak pernah bersemangat lagi dalam pelajaran kesenian. Tetapi entah kenapa di sisi lain saat itu aku sedang bersemangat dalam Matematika. Nilai – nilai PR-ku melejit semua ke angka 100 tapi sebaliknya nilai kesenian anjlok dari 90 ke 60.

"Gambarnya Takane kok sekarang jelek ya?"

Aku tidak peduli lagi pada komentar semacam itu. Siapa yang peduli dengan kesenian. Pelajaran remeh itu dihilangkan saja dari muka bumi! Siapa yang butuh? Sebaliknya agungkanlah dewa Matematika yang menguasai segala sektor kehidupan di dunia ini!

Keadaan itu konstan berlangsung sampai akhir caturwulan pertama

"Takane-chan, bulan depan kamu maju cerdas cermat matematika ya!" kata bu Azami, kepala sekolahku saat pulang. Bu Azami mengembalikan kertas laporan nilai ujian yang tadi ia ingin lihat.

"caturwulan ini Takane-chan bisa peringkat satu mengalahkan Shintaro-kun karena nilai matematikanya 100. Ini pertama kalinya Shintaro-kun turun peringkat." Aku menunduk tersenyum kecil.

Kalau aku bisa bersinar di seluruh kelas ini, kenapa aku hanya berharap pada pelajaran kesenian?

Di parkiran sepeda aku melihat Shintaro yang biasa berkumpul dengan teman satu gengnya. Mereka bercanda riang sekali.

"Kisaragi, makin bego aja kamu sampe turun ranking 2!" canda Seto.

"main game aja sih!" sahut Kano

Aneh, Shintaro hanya tertawa – tawa menanggapi olokan itu. Kenapa wajah orang yang kalah sebahagia itu?

"Traktir dango! Taruhanku menang kan? kamu turun dari rangkin satu." Ujar Kano

"Sialan! aku gagal rangking satu gara – gara kamu yang sabotase. aku nge-game terus kan kamu yang ngajak."

"Hahahhahahha!"

Kenapa aku benci melihat ekspresi itu? Orang yang kukalahkan masih bisa tertawa selebar itu? Aku ingin melihat kesedihan orang yang kalah seperti aku dulu saat kalah dari Haruka.

Tunggu...

Apa aku selalu sejahat ini?

* * *

Hari Jumat yang lain saat pelajaran Kesenian yang lain. Seharusnya aku mnggambar dengan buruk lagi. Haruka menggambar dengan kalem seperti biasa. Shintaro dan gengnya berisik seperti biasa.

Tetapi pak Tateyama sedang absen.

Aktivitas seluruh kelas menjadi sama berisiknya dengan geng Shintaro. Anak – anak perempuan asyik bermain _otedama_ yang saat itu sedang ngetren dan anak laki – laki bermain peran di kartun _Samurai X_. Seluruh kelas kacau tidak seperti biasa, kecuali Haruka, dia masih tetap menggambar. Aku mendatanginya dengan sebuah kantung otedama dalam genggamanku.

"Mau main?" tawarku

Haruka meskipun anak laki – laki tapi karena kefeminimannya ia yang paling mahir bermain otedama ketimbang cewek – cewek. Entah mengapa...

"Ciyee... Takane yang ranking satu!"

"Apaan sih? Biasa aja!" Aku tidak senang mendengarnya. Semudah itukah ia memuji lawannya? Eh... bukannya hanya aku yang menganggapnya musuh sepihak.

"Haruka Rangking berapa?" tanyaku

"Nggak dapet!"

"Rata – ratanya berapa?"

"Sekitar tujuh mungkin... ahahaha" jawabnya santai.

Nilai sejelek itu kenapa dia masih bisa tertawa? Shintaro yang peringkatnya Cuma dua itu aku masih bisa maklum. Itu bukan kekalahan yang telak. Tapi dia ini payah.

"Kamu nggak ada rasa sedih gimana gitu? Nilaimu Cuma tujuh! Kesannya kamu kaya nggak ada daya juangnya sama sekali." Aku mengatakan kata – kata sadis itu dengan nada direndahkan serendah mungkin. Aku geram!

"Aku malas belajar sih... lagian di rumah kerjaanku Cuma nggambar mulu, aku suka nggambar sih, jadi lupa belajar."

"Aku juga suka gambar, tapi kalau belajar ya jangan sampai lupa lah! Kalau aku sampai dapat satu angka tujuh di ulanganku, ibuku bisa marah besar sampai aku dikunci di kamar mandi."

"Ah, jadi Takane selalu digituin... pantesan."

Aku keceplosan menceritakan aib.

"Takane pinter sih, Takane suka gambar tapi prestasinya tetep naik. Takane pasti bisa ngatur waktu buat gambar sama belajar."

"Aku beneran suka ngegambar tapi belajarku keteteran. Takane suka gambar tapi punya tujuan lain yang lebih kuat. Mungkin itu sebabnya Takane belakangan ini mulai nggak semangat gambar."

Tidak, aku mulai benci menggambar karena ada bocah ini. Dia mengusik posisiku. Tapi sebentar! Pikiran ini mendadak muncul seperti air es yang menyiram pikiranku. Haruka bilang aku suka sekali menggambar? Mungkin sebenarnya tidak. Aku suka melakukannya hanya karena aku memiliki keahlian di bidang itu. Di tambah lagi aku hanya sendirian di sana. Aku merasa berada di atas angin, di atas yang lain. Dan merasa tak terkalahkan. Oleh karena itu aku menyukainya.

Tetapi sejak orang ini muncul, takhtaku direbut. Aku merasa seperti raja yang diusir oleh pemberontak. Aku mulai benci menggambar setelah selama ini kupikir aku menyukainya. Yang aku suka sebenarnya hanya ingin berada di suatu tempat untuk diriku sendiri dan selalu di atas. Aku tidak menerima satupun saingan. Sebenarnya ku tidak diusir, tetapi aku mundur dengan kepengecutanku. Aku kalah dengan memalukan.

"Takane tau? Sebenarnya aku mulai suka gambar karena ngeliat gambarnya Takane yang bagus. Aku nyoba niru gambar kartun tapi hasilnya jelek melulu. Jadi aku pengen niru punyanya Takane."

Sekarang aku ingat, selama aku menggambar dulu, Tempat duduk Haruka selalu berada di belakangku. Jadi itu caranya meniru. Tidak, kenapa aku harus memikirkan ini? Kalimat itu! Dia suka menggambar karena melihatku?

Seseorang yang Haruka tiru sebenarnya dialah yang palsu. Ya, akulah yang palsu karena aku menyukai seni hanya karena aku merasa hebat. Tetapi meskipun awalnya hanya karena melihat gambarku, Haruka menyukai seni dari dasar hatinya. Itu terlihat pada saat api persaingan terjadi. Seorang yang palsu pasti mundur dan mencari lahan lain di mana ia bisa menang sementara yang asli tetap bertahan di lahan yang dicintainya baik kalah maupun menang.

"...Gambar Takane bagus, aku suka banget! Tapi belakangan ini Takane kalau gambar nggak sesemangat dulu. Biasanya Takane suka gambar di pelajaran manapun, di halaman kosong buku paket atau buku tulis. Tapi sekarang nggak lagi. Takane jangan berhenti gambar ya!"

* * *

Ini adalah pelajaran kesenian kesekian kalinya. Gambarku kali ini berbeda. Meskipun gayanya tetap kartun tetapi aku menggambar seseorang yang bukan dari kartun.

"Itu siapa Takane-chan? Nggak gambar _Sakura_ atau _Sailor moon_ lagi?" komentar temanku yang lain.

Aku hanya tersenyum bisu. Kali ini, berkat pengakuan seseorang aku mendapatkan kembali gairah untuk menggambar. Sebenarnya tidak hanya gairah tapi kecintaanku yang sebenarnya pada menggambar. Aku menatap gambar seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri bersisian dengan anak laki – laki lain di kertasku sambil tidak berhenti tersenyum. Perasaan senang saat menggambar ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Aku mendapati gambarku tidak hanya hidup dengan warna tetapi juga perasaan.

Di belakang bangkuku Haruka tidak lagi menggambar realis. Entah kenapa dia jadi suka menggambar bus. Aku sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Padahal aku ingin memintanya menggambarku.

Sekarang ini aku memperoleh tempatku lagi di majalah dinding sebagai karya terbaik minggu itu. Gambar Haruka yang hanya sebuah bus tidak dipajang tentu saja. Ternyata selain aku teman – teman lain juga kecewa dengan berubahnya selera gambarnya. Tapi biarlah, ia tidak mengincar posisi terbaik itu. Tetapi hanya menggambar apa yang ia suka.

"Pak guru, boleh gambarnya Takane bawa pulang aja?" kataku saat pak Tateyama akan mengambil gambarku

"Loh, nggak biasanya. Kenapa?"

"Soalnya buku gambarku cuma tinggal cover nggak ada isinya kalau ini disobek."

Minggu ini majalah dinding bebas dari gambar kartunku dan gambar realis Haruka. Yang ada di sana cuma gambar bunga tulip, gambar sawah, dan gambar rumah.

Monster kesombongan itu tidak hilang sepenuhnya tetapi setidaknya kali ini aku bisa meredamnya. Kapanpun aku merasa bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik mungkin aku menjadi sombong. Tetapi kehadiran pesaing tidak boleh memberikan sebuah kebencian dan kedengkian. Adanya pesaing malah akan membuatmu menang dengan sempurna. Dan saat kalah darinya bukan berarti itu murni kalah. Saat yang kalah menghargai yang menang, aku tetap menang atas segala prasangka negatif.

\- End -


End file.
